fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Destruction of Daphne's Treasures
Daphne Blake and her friends walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Mickey was covering Robyn Starling's eyes. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Robyn Starling asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Mickey said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Mickey closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Mickey uncovered Robyn Starling's eyes. Robyn Starling gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Arthur/Wart. "Oh, guys! You are the best!" Robyn Starling exclaimed happily and gave them all a hug. Robyn Starling then went around the statue and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Robyn Starling then said "Why, Arthur/Wart, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Robyn Starling then laughed happily and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed King Ansem in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Robyn Starling exclaimed in shock. The others hid quickly. Bumblebee was a few feet behind Ansem. The young Autobot had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Ansem said angrily. Robyn Starling bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal from drowning?" Ansem demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Robyn Starling said. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Robyn Starling, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Ansem shouted. "He would have died!" Robyn Starling said. "One less human to worry about!" Ansem cried. "You can't treat me like a child!" Robyn Starling said heatedly. "Robyn Starling, think about what happened to your mother!" Ansem shouted. He began to sing: Ansem: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Robyn Starling protested. Ansem: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Robyn Starling shouted. Ansem: Don't try that same old song! I'll have you grounded till next year! Am I clear?! Don't go near the world out there! "You don't even know him!" Robyn Starling shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" Ansem roared. "They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" That did it for Robyn Starling, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Robyn Starling gasped. Bumblebee and the others gasped as well. Ansem looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his Keyblade and turned to Bumblebee. The young Autobot screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Ansem shouted. "Please, Master Ansem! Have mercy!" Bumblebee cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Robyn Starling shouted. Ansem then turned back to Robyn Starling. "Have you lost your senses completely, Robyn Starling? He's a human! You're an immortal!" Ansem shouted. "No, I haven't. It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Robyn Starling shouted. "So help me, Robyn Starling, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Ansem threatened. Robyn Starling's friends couldn't take anymore of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Genie shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ansem shouted angrily. Bumblebee yelped. "Yo, you heard him, you piece of Bantha fodder!" Jake shouted. "You're not a nice person!" Piglet said timidly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you emotionless pig!" Mickey added. "You old jerk!" Minnie shouted. "You're ten times worse than my daddy!" Ariel addded. "You have no heart at all, Ansem!" Zim sneered. Bumblebee looked nervous and Ansem was furious. "THAT'S IT!! You pushed me too far! Bumblebee and you seven are BANISHED from the Magical Realm until the end of your days!" Ansem shouted. Robyn Starling and her friends gasped. "No we didn't!" Ariel protested. "Exile?!?" Bumblebee whimpered. "No! NO! NOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" He sobbed hysterically. "And, Bumblebee, if you are not gone by sunset, you will be sent to the electric chair!" Ansem shouted. Bumblebee whimpered and hid behind Robyn Starling's friends. "NO! We are staying here forever and you know it!" Minnie cried "That's not fair!" Robyn Starling shouted. Ansem resumed singing: Ansem: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here is the final straw! And push, my daughter, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Ansem's Keyblade glowed. Bumblebee and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Robyn Starling's pleas, Ansem destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade! He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "ANSEM, NO!!!" Robyn Starling shouted. But It was too late. The statue was destroyed and Robyn Starling started to cry, saying, "You're not my dad anymore! You're a liar and a bully! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!" And with that Robyn Starling slapped Ansem right across his face, pushed him and gave him a raspeberry. Robyn Starling started to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again.